In copending application Ser. No. 09/136,523 filed Aug. 19, 1998 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein), an easy release system and method for the application of carpeting to flooring (particularly pre-existing floor coverings) is provided that is highly advantageous compared to the prior art, using commonly available components in an innovative and effective manner. According to the present invention, further enhancements of that system and method are provided which allow its ready application to base flooring (such as concrete, wood, plywood, metal, etc.) so that no floor covering initially need be provided at all. Also, the present invention utilizes a number of particularly effective techniques to enhance the probability that the installation can be done effectively, accurately, quickly, and so that the commercial carpeting applied will essentially be xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d, that is staying in place until completely worn, at which time all of the components can be replaced and the method started again and the system utilized again.
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of installing commercial carpet over a floor is provided comprising the following: (a) Cleaning the floor. (b) If necessary, applying at least one moisture sealing coating to the floor to substantially preclude moisture migration therefrom and effecting drying of the at least one coating. (c) Laying out a scrim covering for the floor and cuffing and fitting the scrim. (d) Removing the scrim from at least portions of the floor when adhesive is to be applied and substantially uniformly applying a first adhesive to the floor or at least one moisture sealing coating thereon. (e) Applying the laid out scrim onto the first adhesive. (f) Smoothing out air bubbles from the scrim. (g) Laying out commercial carpeting over the scrim and trimming commercial carpeting. (h) Removing the carpeting from areas where adhesive is to be applied. (i) Substantially uniformly applying a second adhesive over the scrim; and (j) pressing the laid-out commercial carpeting onto the second adhesive over the scrim.
Typically (c) and (e) are practiced so that there is at least one seam in the scrim, and (g) and (j) are practiced so that there is at least one seam in the carpeting; and the method further comprises: practicing (g) and (j) so that the seams in the carpeting are either substantially perpendicular to, or offset at least about six inches from, the seams in the scrim. Also, the method preferably further comprises, between (a) and (b), (k) determining at least one of the moisture and pH of the floor, and if the moisture or pH are above a predetermined threshold, practicing (b) to apply at least one coat. That is, typically (k) is practiced using a calcium chloride test, and if the level of moisture detected is above about 3.0 pounds per 1,000 sq. ft. per 24 hours, then practicing (b) to apply at least one coat. Further, there typically is provided the further procedure (I), after (j), of finishing the seams in the carpeting, as by using a stiff hand brush.
Typically, (g) and (j) are in part practiced by edge trimming to produce a tight seam and carpeting edges; reverse-curling the carpeting edges prior to (i), and (i) may be practiced at least primarily by trowelling.
Normally after (i) the second adhesive is allowed to sit about 10-15 minutes before practicing (j). Typically, (g) is practiced to insure that tight seams are formed without compression. Also, typically (j) is practiced using a stiff bristle broom, a section of carpet tube, or an implement operatively shaped like a section of carpet tube. Still further (g) may be practiced in part by snapping a white chalk line on the scrim at a starting point near the center of a room in which the floor is located, the line substantially perpendicular to walls of the room, and using the chalk line for alignment of a first seam of the carpeting.
In order to achieve maximum effective results and longest life possible, the method typically further comprises maintaining the floor, adhesives, and carpeting at a temperature between 65xc2x0 and 95xc2x0 F. during, for at least about 24 hours before, and for at least about 48 hours after, the practice of (b)-(j). For example, the method further comprises substantially unrolling the carpeting and keeping it in the room where the floor is for at least about 24 hours before the practice of (b)-(j); and taking a plurality of temperature readings at different points along the floor prior to the practice of (e) to insure appropriate temperature conditions. Typically (j) is practiced in part to butt the carpeting seams tightly, without peaking. Also, typically (e) is practiced utilizing as the layer of scrim the non-woven, macroscopically smooth, substantially moisture impervious scrim disclosed in application Ser. No. 09/136,523.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of installing commercial carpet over a floor is provided, comprising: (a) Applying at least one moisture sealing coating to the floor to substantially preclude moisture migration therefrom, and effecting drying thereof. (b) Applying a first adhesive to the at least one moisture sealing coating. (c) Applying a scrim onto the first adhesive, so that there is at least one seam in the scrim. (d) Applying a second adhesive over the scrim; and (e) laying commercial carpeting on the second adhesive over the scrim, the carpeting having at least one seam therein, and the carpeting being applied so that the seams in the carpeting are either substantially perpendicular to, or offset at least about 6 inches from, the seams in the scrim.
In the practice of the method, typically (b) is practiced to apply the first adhesive at a rate of about 40 square yards per gallon, and (d) is practiced so as to apply the second adhesive at a rate of about 5-6 sq. yd. per gallon. Also, the method typically comprises (f), after the carpeting applied in (e) is worn, taking up the worn carpeting, second adhesive, scrim, and first adhesive, and repeating at least (b)-(e).
According to another aspect of the present invention a flooring system is provided comprising the following components: A first flooring surface. At least one moisture sealing coating directly adhering to the first flooring surface. A first pressure sensitive adhesive substantially directly adhered to the at least one moisture sealing coating. A scrim applied to the first pressure sensitive adhesive and substantially directly adhered thereto. A second, carpet installation, adhesive applied to the scrim opposite the first adhesive; and carpeting adhesively secured to the second adhesive.
The details of the individual elements may be as described in said copending application Ser. No. 09/136,523, and the moisture sealing coating may comprise one or more layers of a product commercially available under the trade name xe2x80x9cLees Eversealxe2x80x9d, available from Burlington Industries of Greensboro N.C.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and flooring system which are highly advantageous in providing a replaceable yet xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d type commercial carpet installation, that may be utilized in a wide variety of circumstances, including over concrete or other base floors, or original floor coverings. This and other aspects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.